Many integrated circuit (IC) devices, including memory devices, store data and other information in memory cells. These IC devices transfer information to and from the memory cells through conductive lines associated with the memory cells. A conventional memory IC device has a write operation to put information into the memory cells and a read operation to retrieve information from the memory cells. The device may operate to measure voltage levels on the conductive lines during these memory operations to determine the value of information to be put into or retrieved from the memory cells, with specific timing specification that should be used for various functions during read and write operations. However, some applications may not provide sufficient time to perform some of these functions, and thus, accurately measuring or sensing voltage levels on the conductive lines during memory read and write operations may pose a challenge.